Más allá de la colina
by Aoli-san
Summary: Dos soldados, de un país cualquiera, en una guerra más. Muerte de un personaje.


Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

Fanfic beteado y mejorado por la estupenda Azkaban ^.^

* * *

Su padre había sido condecorado en la gran guerra, una bonita y resplandeciente medalla al valor. Todas las celebraciones familiares estaban plagadas de viejos compañeros de batalla, anécdotas y recuerdos agridulces; y Zoro quería ser tan fuerte y valiente como su padre. Se alistó en una de esas tantas guerras con la intención de probarse a sí mismo. Un chico joven, decidido y patriota. Al mes no quedaba nada más que una pálida sombra de todo eso. Un mes aquí era equivalente a años de la vida real. El frío, el dolor, la muerte. El duro día a día hacía que te fueses embotando, buscando salidas para que tu mente escapase de todo aquello. Unos se dieron a la bebida, como Roy, otros follaban como conejos a toda chica que se le acercase, como Sanji. Zoro buscó su propia manera de sobrevivir y se enamoró perdida e irremediablemente.

De Sanji.

Llovía desde hace más de dos horas.

Zoro avanzaba pesadamente por un camino enlodado, sus botas resbalando y hundiéndose en ese asquerosobarro maloliente. Sujetaba su arma con ambas manos, preparado para un asalto. Todo su escuadrón avanzaba en tres filas indias separadas, peinando la zona.

Se acomodó el pesado casco de camuflaje y perdió pie al no ver un pequeño socavón del camino. Cayó de bruces y se irguió rápidamente escupiendo agua enlodada. Sanji, que iba justo detrás suyo le ofreció su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse. Cosa que hizo en silencio.

Sanji tenía parte de su cara embarrada al haberse intentado limpiar la lluvia repetidamente con las manos. Estaban agotados, empapados y hartos de no hacer más que caminar y caminar por ese puto país de mierda. Cuando Zoro se incorporó y se puso a su altura no pudo evitar comprobar como las ojeras del rubio se habían acrecentado más si cabe que estos últimos días. El muchacho no dormía ni comía bien desde que su compañero de litera había sido volatilizado por una bomba lapa a dos metros de él, en el anterior sector que habían rastreado juntos.

La vida es una mierda, pensó Zoro. Quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, espabilarlo,... Sanji sólo bajo la vista y continuó su camino, esta vez él delante y Zoro detrás, siguiéndole a pocos metros. Eran la retaguardia de su fila de soldados y se habían retrasado un poco, haciendo que la cabeza del sargento apenas se pudiese distinguir entre las matas de la zona.

Su destino era una ladera con trincheras enemigas que les permitiría bombardear el campamento en la cima y poder así atacar lo que hubiese más allá de esa pequeña colina.

De pronto un mortero estalló en la zona intermedia de la fila de soldados a su derecha.

El sargento gritó, los heridos gritaron, Zoro gritó casi sin darse cuenta. No sabía si un grito de terror o de guerra. El cabo se desgañitaba ordenando ponerse a cubierto, Zoro miró hacia adelante y sintió un inmenso alivio al ver que el casi catatónico muchacho rubio se había agachado instintivamente y se arrastraba buscando refugio. Zoro lo siguió arrastrándose también.

Llamó a voces a Sanji y cuando este aún arrastrándose miró en su dirección, le indicó una gran roca de metro y medio de altura que se alzaba unos metros más hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento otro mortero estalló a veinte metros y los escombros volaron sobre ellos. Debían ponerse a salvo inmediatamente, era evidente que aunque no estaban al alcance de rifles de asalto o ametralladoras, sí lo estaban de morteros y armas de largo alcance.

Haciendo contacto visual con Sanji, Zoro contó mentalmente y moviendo los labios de uno a tres. Al tres ambos de levantaron y, medio agachados, corrieron hacia el refugio. Zoro, más decidido y rápido, llegó antes. Cuando Sanji estaba a apenas tres metros del refugio otro mortero estalló en la lejanía, mandándolo al suelo. Zoro maldijo internamente al verlo.

Hizo un amago de asomarse y disparar pero sólo serviría para avisar al enemigo de su posición y convertir a Sanji en blanco. Llamó a gritos a Sanji y este levantó la cabeza del suelo aturdido. Zoro sin pensárselo más salió como una flecha hacia él, con el alma en un puño y armándose de valor. A peligro de tiro de mortero. Cogió a Sanji de la camisa a la altura del hombro y tiró de él hacia el refugio. Con prisa, arrastrándolo por el suelo, mientras el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie y trastabillaba. Zoro llegó tras la piedra y se giró, con Sanji cayendo sobre su regazo. Lo abrazó posesivamente y comprobó que no hubiese sangre en sus gruesas ropas militares.

Las piernas de Sanji todavía sobresalían de la cobertura de la roca y Zoro se apresuró a meterlas dentro protectoramente. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba hacia los demás miembros de su batallón escondidos en refugios similares al suyo, en paralelo con él. En su regazo, Sanji ya menos aturdido intentaba calmar su corazón y zafarse de los brazos de Roronoa sin mucho éxito. Resignado se sujetó con fuerza con la mano izquierda al brazo que le rodeaba el pecho y respiró profundamente intentando concentrarse.

– Roronoa estoy bien, suéltame.

Zoro, sin escucharlo, siguió oteando el improvisado campo de batalla, su brazos se aferraron más si cabe y su cabeza si inclinó sobre él, hasta apoyar su mejilla con fuerza sobre su pelo. Tenía una fiera mirada fija muchos metros más para allá, intentando adivinar las instrucciones de su sargento en la lejanía.

– ¡Roronoa joder, suéltame!

– ¿...eh? - dijo Zoro como volviendo en sí y mirando hacia abajo.

Sanji, con Roronoa a pocos centímetros de él, sintiendo su aliento acelerado en el rostro, le repitió que le soltase. El otro lo soltó como imbuido por un resorte, casi como si estuviese en shock al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sanji se lo quedó mirando extrañado para luego pasar a echar un vistazo él también. Había varios cuerpos tirados dónde había caído el primer mortero y Sanji, con un estremecimiento, pasó de largo de ellos intentando buscar al sargento o al cabo.

Zoro intentaba aclararse la garganta y las ideas mientras miraba hacia su izquierda hasta el siguiente grupo de soldados, como buscando una salida a la incómoda situación. Mientras en su cabeza, la agria voz de su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez la palabra mujeriego, mujeriego; como si fuese un mantra que definiese y encasillase a Sanji lejos de él.

Un soldado del siguiente grupo les hizo una seña de reunión más adelante y ambos soldados apretaron con fuerza su fusil de asalto, como queriendo aferrarse a algo, mientras la adrenalina y el miedo a ser disparados iba creciendo de nuevo en sus cuerpos. Zoro se acercó en cuclillas hacia el borde de la roca para ver. Con la vista fija hacia el frente, hacia el enemigo, ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras para coordinarse sin hacer contacto visual y se prepararon para echar a correr.

Cuando el grupo de delante abandonó su refugio y echó a correr lo hicieron ellos también. Sanji delante y Zoro unos escasos metros por detrás, golpeando con fuerza el suelo en su frenética carrera, bamboleando las armas de un lado para otro por pura inercia. Rebasaron el siguiente refugio y siguieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su meta, una especie de trinchera natural de un riachuelo seco con algunos árboles que los ocultaban del mortero, ya estaba a la vista, con soldados amigos dirigiéndose a ella desde todas posiciones.

Pero el puto genio que se encontraba a los mandos del mortero no los iba a dejar irse de rositas y una nueva explosión los sacudió mientras varios de los soldados del grupo delante suya, entre ellos el que les había hecho señas, salieron volando, esparciendo gore y trozos de cuerpo por el campo de matas y malas hierbas.

Con un grito retador, desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, Sanji y Zoro siguieron caminando, aplastando miembros de sus compañeros muertos a su paso por la zona de impacto. Sin parar a detenerse. Sin parar a mirar.

Sanji tenía ganas de vomitar, tanto por el espectáculo como por la carrera enloquecida que estaban teniendo. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección exacta se encontraba el mortero. Tenían el refugio a diez metros, a ocho, a cinco, a dos. Como una exhalación entró en él y se tiró hacia el suelo, al lado de la muralla de tierra. Casi deseando besarla. Aliviado, eufórico, pero todavía con un temor desconocido en un rincón oscuro de su mente. Cuando Zoro se dejó caer a su lado de espaldas, ese temor desapareció como por arte de magia.

Zoro miró hacia la cara aliviada de Sanji y sonrió con complicidad, para luego dejar paso a una extraña carcajada producto tanto de la adrenalina como del alivio de estar fuera de alcance de tiro. Oyó como Sanji también estallaba en unas carcajadas un tanto histéricas y volvieron a hacer contacto visual. Dios mío, estaba precioso, con sus dos ojos enormes y llenos de vida que se asomaban por debajo del enorme casco que protegía su cabeza.

Zoro dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás apoyándose en la muralla de tierra mientras lo miraba embelesado. La sonrisa plena de Sanji dejó paso a una sonrisa de duda, luego de asombro, para terminar con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, como dándose cuenta de algo. Zoro con dulzura le cerró la boca empujando con su dedo índice la barbilla y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras su cerebro martilleaba incesante un triste y patético "no es tuyo".

Oyeron en la lejanía al radio del grupo pidiendo apoyo aéreo.

El cabo de su unidad se arrastró en su dirección mientras iba constatando los daños y pasando las órdenes. Cuando llego a su altura se enteraron de que el sargento estaba pidiendo que el apoyo aéreo que iba a ayudarles en la ladera, hiciese además un barrido en círculo alrededor del punto acordado de inicio de la carga. Por ello tenían que moverse a ese punto y rápido, ya que el apoyo estaba ya en camino.

Zoro se volvió a echar para atrás después de hablar con el cabo. No podía menos que refunfuñar interiormente pensando porqué diablos el ataque aéreo no podía ser alrededor del punto en que estaban en esos momentos. De reojo miró una vez más a Sanji antes de prepararse para salir a la orden. El rubio estaba con la mirada perdida y gesto aturdido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto un grito en un idioma extranjero los puso en alerta y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, una figura enemiga se cernía sobre el montículo con una ametralladora haciendo un barrido y la explosiones de las balas salir y entrar inundaron el ambiente.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Zoro apunto con su arma hacia el enemigo, gritando disparó un tiro, y el arma reverberó en sus manos, otro tiro, y su vista se tornó un pasillo oscuro donde soloveía su objetivo recibir su primer balazo y tambalearse por el impacto. Fue hacia él sin dejar de disparar, incluso subiéndose al montículo y apuntando hacia fuera por si algún gilipollas más deseaba recibir un disparo en el culo.

La voz del sargento resonó nuevamente al grito de "muévansehacia el puto punto ya". Zoro con los ojos encendidos y su cuerpo en ebullición, pego un tiro más en la dirección aproximada del enemigo y echó a correr.

Eran como una manada de lobos, eran como los putos amos del universo, eran... ¿dónde estaba Sanji? Zoro frenó su línea de pensamientos y su carrera. Un soldado que pasó a su lado cojeando le llamó por su nombre. Zoro le preguntó dónde estaba Sanji, el soldado le dijo que había sido alcanzado... que siguiese moviéndose.

Zoro abrió mucho los ojos y todos los sonidos desaparecieron a su alrededor. Segundos después se encontró corriendo de vuelta al refug... de vuelta a Sanji. Resbalando, trastabillando, a veces incluso a cuatro patas. Le llamaron a gritos: tanto el cabo, como el soldado de retaguardia, como el soldado moribundo del suelo con el cuál tropezó al entrar en el refugio. Él no oía nada.

Sanji estaba retorciéndose de dolor cuando lo encontró. Tumbado sobre el muro de tierra, con los dientes apretados y un gesto de dolor. "¿Me he olvidado de él? ¡Me he olvidado de él! ¡¿Cómo me he podido olvidar...?!" La cabeza de Zoro se debatía entre la culpa y la no aceptación. Llegó al lado de Sanji y le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

– Roronoa...

– No hables, no hables Sanji. ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! No hables...

Zoro tembló mientras le quitaba capas de ropa intentando ver la herida que manchaba de rojo su pecho. Sanji tosía y tosía, intentando respirar. Pero la bala había perforado su pulmón izquierdo y la sangre poco a poco iba entrando en él, ahogándolo en su propia sangre. Los ojos de Zoro se humedecieron y tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

– Sanji, ¿me oyes? Voy a intentar sacarla ¿me oyes? - le dijo Zoro con sus manos ensangrentadas manchando las mejillas del rubio, cogiéndole de ambos lados de la cara intentando que enfocase los ojos en él.

– ¿Roro...noa?

– ¡Eso es! Voy a intentar sacarla – repitió como intentando convencerse, mientras intentaba abrir con cuidado con su mano derecha la herida para ver.

Sanji soltó un grito y su cuerpo se tensó haciendo un arco hacia el cielo. Zoro se quedo helado. Okey, se dijo a si mismo, okey, todo va a salir bien. El médico de su unidad se había volatilizado a dos metros de Sanji días antes y Zoro no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer. Y Sanji se estaba poniendo pálido.

Zoro intentó taponar la herida con sus propias manos.

– ¿Sanji? ¿Sanji, me oyes?

Entre la comisura de los labios de Sanji comenzaba a salir burbujas rojas. Al ver esto Zoro se fue de nuevo hasta su cabeza inclinándose sobre él, intentando limpiar las burbujas de sangre de su boca, manchándola aún más de rojo.

– No, no, no, no, no,...- decía desesperado.

– Roro... – dijo Sanji con la vista fija en él y una tímida sonrisa en su boca. Con los ojos nublados.

– Sanji. No te mueras, por favor. No.

– ...¿me muero? - Una mano temblorosa del rubio subió hasta la mejilla derecha de Zoro, acariciándola – Zoro...

– ¿Sanji?

– Zoro...yo...

Los labios se le empezaban a secar y comenzaba a temblar de frío. La mano que tenía alzada comenzó a bajarse al ser incapaz de mantenerla en alto. Zoro la cogió desesperado llevándosela a su mejilla, apretándola fuerte contra esta y cerrándo los ojos.

– Sanji... te quiero. No puedes morirte, tú no...

– Zoro... – la sonrisa de Sanji se hizo más intensa.

– Sé que eres un mujeriego y seguramente yo te de asco directamente – Zoro no sabía muy bien por que comenzó a balbucear su elaborado discurso para romper el hielo que tanto y tanto había practicado. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Simplemente su cerebro no terminaba de hacer las conexiones adecuadas.

– ...

– ...y se que te puede parecer –rió quedamente –no sé, precipitado, arriesgado,... ¡pero voy totalmente en serio! –sonó escandalizado – yo... bueno, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras...

Zoro le hablaba a unos ojos que miraban el vacío.

– Te quiero, desde el cuartel de instrucción. Y me gustaría que... bueno, si tú quieres. Salir juntos...

– ...

– ¿Sanji? –Zoro retiró un mechón de pelo que siempre le caía al rubio en el ojo izquierdo. –¿Sanji?

Zoro le quitó el casco a Sanji y acunó su cabeza en su regazo. Un niño asustado miró desde sus ojos a su alrededor para luego pasar a mirar de nuevo a su regazo y volver a acariciar la pálida mejilla del rubio.

En aquel hueco fortificado sonó una vez más la voz rota y áspera del soldado Roronoa mientras llamaba a Sanji por última vez.

_If I could start again,__  
__A million miles away,__  
__I will keep myself,__  
__I would find a way,_

Zoro fumaba un cigarrillo sentado, mientras sus ojos brillantes de bordes rojos miraban a la nada. Sanji yacía a su lado, con la ropa de nuevo arreglada, la cara lavada y los ojos mirando al cielo infinito. Zoro esperaba y esperaba, y por fin el ruido lejano de aviones lo sacó de su estupor. Tiró el cigarrillo hacia un lado y se tumbó cuan largo era al lado de Sanji. Entrelazó sus manos y giró su rostro para mirarlo por última vez. Sonrió.

Y los aviones comenzaron a bombardear...

* * *

_La letra de canción pertenece a "Hurt", cuya versión de Johnny Cash me inspiró este fanfic. _

Reviews :3?


End file.
